Xander meets Pinhead
by Dark Wings Of Darkness
Summary: One day when visiting the magic box Xander finds and is given the puzzle box. By accident Xander is taken into the cenobites realm were Pinhead torments him. Can Spike and Giles save Xander before he decides to stay with pinhead? XanderPinhead Slash!


Dark wings: ok well I just had to write this so give me a break. Most of the characters are OCCish but I tired! Oh well read only if you want to it's really odd.

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy or Hellraiser.

* * *

Xander meets Pinhead

* * *

It started like any other day for Xander Harris. At least he thought so. Like any other Xander awoke, showered, and dressed then headed off to work. After work he headed back home to shower again then dressed again and headed off towards the Magic Shop.

"Hey G-man! What's up? Nothing trying to destroy the destroy the world now is there?" Xander asked as he noticed all of the books on the table. Giles sighed and wiped his glasses off on his shirt.

"No. It's just that in the shipment I found this odd box." he told Xander as he held up the black and gold box.

"Hey I think that I've seen that somewhere!" Xander exclaimed, grabbing the box and examining it. "I just can't remember where though." he muttered to himself.

"Really! Well this is interesting." Giles stated as he began to look over more of the books.

"Hey where are the girls?" Xander asked as he looked over the box.

"I believe that they decided to go to the Bronze." Giles answered absent mildly. Xander frowned then looked around the shop, noticing that even Anya wasn't there.

"Does Anya still work here?" Xander asked as he thought of his ex-girlfriend. A week ago Anya had decided that both of them weren't meant to be and decided to leave him but said that they could still be friends. Xander had been depressed even though he didn't show anyone that he was.

"Yes. She just decided to take a vacation though she'll be back in a couple of weeks." he informed Xander. He nodded then went back to fiddling with the box.

"Aren't you going to join them?" Giles asked after spending a few minutes in silence.

"No. I don't really feel like going." he mumbled, his attention totally on the box. "Hey I think it's a puzzle box." he exclaimed right before Giles could say anything.

"Really. Well then I guess it isn't too important." Giles admitted then glanced at Xander and smiled at him. "Would you like to keep it?" Giles asked, startling Xander a bit.

"Really?! I can have it!" Xander asked excitedly, having become attached to the box. Giles just nodded and smiled. Xander smiled back and hugged Giles. The older man just smiled and patted Xander on the back before being released. "Thank you so much!" Xander said.

"Your welcome. Now go and join your friends at the Bronze." Giles said shooing Xander out the door of the shop.

Xander smiled as he walked down the street, his puzzle in his pocket of his jacket. When he was half way to the Bronze he stopped the turned and headed back toward his apartment. Once there he locked his door behind him and pulled out the box and set it down on his coffee table. He stared at the box before he started to fiddle with the box again.

"Ah!" Xander shouted at the feeling of a shock run through his hand. "What the…" Xander muttered as he watched the box moved and shifted. The room grew dark and light shined through the windows and behind him the wall opened up. Xander turned and stared at the opening in the wall

"How did that…was it the box?" Xander asked, before he decided to wonder into the opening he quickly ran into his room and grabbed a sword that that he always kept in his closet. Once he returned he entered the opening Xander walked down a stone corridors once in a while turning left or right.

"It's like a maze." Xander stated after a while of wandering. He sat and rested before continuing on. He turned left and found himself in a room filled with chains with hooks on the ends of them. Xander's eyes widened as he smelled old blood and saw flesh in random places. "What is this place!" Xander asked in horror.

"This is a place to fulfill your desire." came a deep masculine voice from a cross the room. Xander yelped and squinted to see who was there. Xander's eyes then went wide and backed up into the wall a cross from the room. A very pale man walked out in what little light was in the room. What seemed like nails(or was it pins?) stuck from his head where the lines on his face crossed.

"How can this place be for desires! It's so disgusting!" Xander said looking off to both sides of him. What he saw was just more corridors.

"Is it really? Well many people would disagree." Pinhead said, staring at the dark haired man.

"Oh yeah? Like who? Everyone you've killed?!" he shouted making Pinhead laugh. Xander flinched as Pinhead started to walk towards him. "Why am I here?!" Xander asked pressing himself up against the cold stone. Pinhead stopped at the entryway of the room.

"You are here because your desires brought you here." he said, staring at Xander with his pitch black eyes. Xander shook his head then glared at the man (or was it monster).

"That's not true! None of my desires would bring me here!" Xander exclaimed. Pinhead laughed before walking the rest of the way to Xander. Xander just stared at him even until Pinhead pressed him against the wall even more.

"Is that so?" Pinhead asked, pressing his hand against Xander's crotch and began to rub him gently. Xander whimpered at the feeling of being touched. "You sure that you don't desire this?" he questioned, putting more pressure onto his slightly hard cock. Xander glared then whimpered. Pinhead smiled but frowned when Xander shoved him away. Panting, Xander stood, his brown eyes glaring into black ones.

"Never. I will never desire such a thing." Xander spat, picking up his sword he turned and ran away, trying to get as far away from Pinhead as he could. After awhile of running Xander found a dark room which he sat down in and started to cry, worried that he might never leave and would end up dieing here.

* * *

"Oi! Watch where you're going!" Spike growled as a man stumbled into him.

"Spike! Oh thank goodness I've found you! Have you seen Xander at all?" Giles asked, looking at the leather wearing vampire.

"Nope. Cant say that I have." he replied, lighting up a fag.

"Damn it! Well could you help me?" Giles asked, shifting the large book that he carried, from one hand to the other. Spike took a drag then stared at the watcher.

"What's in it for me?" Spike asked blowing smoke into Giles's face. Giles coughed and waved the smoke away, while glaring at Spike.

"I'll pay you three hundred to help." Giles said watching Spike think about it.

"Alright! Let's go to the whelp's place and see if his there." Spike suggested. Giles nodded and they headed off towards Xander's apartment.

"So, what's with the book?" Spike asked as they were a block away from Xander's apartment.

"Well, just recently when I got a new shipment for the Magic Shop I noticed a small box that I suspected was some sort of relic or something. I was doing some research about it when Xander came in and said that he recognized it. After sometime he said that he found out that it was a puzzle box. I thought that it was just a normal puzzle box and let him have it. It wasn't until I was putting the books away when I saw, well just look." Giles said, opening up the book and handing it to Spike. He stared at the picture of the puzzle box (Lament Configuration) and of Pinhead.

"Cenobites! Bloody hell! Their all about torture and pain, even though they say their all about desire. Let's just hope that he hasn't figured out that box." Spike said, as they started to run the rest of the way to the apartment.

* * *

Xander sighed as he stood, wiping his eyes off with the back of his sleeve. He spent the last fifteen minutes in there feeling sorry for himself.

"I'm being so stupid! I shouldn't be crying for myself! I should be looking for away out of here!" he told himself. An odd laughing came from across the darken room. It sounded almost as if it was under water. Xander held his sword out in front of him. "who's there? Show yourself!" Xander shouted into the darkness. Lights flooded the room and Xander blinked, trying to get his eyes adjusted to the light. Once his eyes were adjusted he turned to see what looked like a woman but a slit in her throat was being held open by wires. Xander shivered and held his sword towards her. She laughed again and raked her knifes against each other.

"Poor thing. Lost your way?" she asked in a haunting voice.

"No. Not at all." Xander replied, stepping back out of the room and started running again with the woman's haunting laugh following him.

"Man, I hate this place." Xander muttered, resting his back against the wall. After a minute or two Xander sighed and pushed himself forward from the wall and continued to walk down the halls. He was half way down the hall when he heard then felt something run and attach it's self to his leg. "What the …" Xander said looking down at the small child that clung to his leg, whimpering. "Hey, Hey! It's alright. Come on now don't cling to me so much. Here let me see your face." Xander said to the child. The child moved away from Xander's right leg ad looked up at him with shining brown eyes. The child was a girl with blond hair and was whimpering softly as she clung to him. "Hey! It's alright! Come, tell me your name." Xander said, smiling down at her. She whimpered again before opening her mouth, revealing very sharp, yellow teeth and bit deep into his calf. Xander yelped and swung his sword, cutting into her neck. She screamed and pulled away then charged him again with her teeth bared. Xander swung again this time slicing off her head. He watched as the head rolled down the hall the way that he had come from. He then sat down trying to calm both his heart and his breathing. Xander stretched his wounded leg out and examined the bleeding leg.

"It looks painful." came Pinheads voice from right in front of him. Xander's head shot up and he stared at Pinhead. Xander glared and clumsily stood with his sword supporting most of his weight.

"Stay away from me!" he shouted trying to get as far away from Pinhead as he could. Pinhead laughed then smiled at Xander.

"Your very entertaining Alexander." pinhead said, taking a few steps closer to the young man. Xander backed up against the wall and shivered.

" Stay away from me." Xander said again. Pinhead continued to smile and walked straight up to him, making Xander flinch.

"Is that what you truly want? Do you really wish for me to stay away from you? Why don't you just give in to your desires Alexander. Why don't you just give into the pain and pleasure that they can bring you?" Pinhead questioned, placing one hand on Xander's crotch again and the other hand scraped down Xander's right side. Xander's eyes widened in fear and he shivered with both pleasure and disgust.

"S-stop!" Xander demanded, shoving at him with one hand. Pinhead put pressure onto Xander's crotch making him harder then he was before.

"No." was all that Pinhead said while pulling Xander's wounded leg up around his waist, so that he had better access to Xander's wound. "Pain is pleasure." he said as he pressed his fingers into the wound. Xander screamed in pain as the fingers dug deep into his leg. Pinhead laughed at Xander's screams and as he felt Xander shudder. Pinhead removed his finger's from Xander's leg and showed him the blood on them.

"Please…please stop!" Xander begged, dropping his sword and placing his hand on the leather covered shoulder and giving a soft shove, his eyes feeling heavy along with his whole body. Pinhead laid his bloodied fingers onto Xander's face making him stare into Pinhead's eyes.

"Never." was the last thing Xander heard Pinhead say along with the sound of chattering of teeth before he passed out.

* * *

"He figured it out." Spike said as they entered Xander's apartment.

"Wait one moment! How do you know that and how are you able to get inside Xander's apartment without an invitation?" Giles asked the blond vampire. Spike sighed then turned and face him.

"Well first off, Xander gave me an open invitation when he first moved in here and secondly because of the dimensional door right there." Spike said pointing out the opening.

"Oh well, yes." Giles said. Spike chuckled then noticed the Lament Configuration in the middle of the room.

"Bloody hell! Whelp must've grabbed his sword instead of the box! Great! Just bloody great!" Spike said grabbing the box and headed off towards the opening.

"Spike wait! We don't know what's through there." Giles informed him.

"We'll never know until we go and see." Spike said happily, before going through the opening. Giles sighed then followed him into the opening.

* * *

Xander moaned as he come too. Blood pounded into his head and his wounded leg making both of them ache. Xander clutched his head then shifted to sit half way up with both of his arms supporting him.

"Great. Now where am I?" Xander asked as his eyes adjusted to the semi dark room.

"H-Help me." came a voice off to his left. Xander turned and stared in horror at the man with hooks going through many parts of his body including his face. The hooks were pulled tightly and so was the man's skin.

"I-I don't know if I can." Xander told the man. The man's eyes widened as he saw something off to Xander's right. Xander turned and came face to leg with Pinhead.

"You can't Alexander. His soul shall be ripped apart and you can't do anything but watch." Pinhead laughed, then the chains started to pull the man apart making him scream in agony. Xander watched in horrid fascination as the man was pulled apart with flesh and blood flying everywhere. Xander continued to stare at where the man had been.

"Why…why did you do that?!" Xander shouted, glaring up at Pinhead. Pinhead smiled down at Xander then crouched down next to him. He then pulled a blade from his belt and fingered it.

"Does it really matter?" Pinhead said to him as he ran the blade softly down Xander's chest. Xander stared at the blade unsure how to answer him. Pinhead smiled when no answer came. When Pinhead made the next pass with the blade he sliced into both Xander's shirt and flesh. Xander whimpered and then backed away from Pinhead. The Cenobite sighed the grabbed Xander's wounded leg and pulled him back to himself. Xander cried out then whimpered when Pinhead pulled him back. Pinhead sat on the ground and pulled Xander onto his lap. "I know what you desire." he whispered into Xander's ear. Xander whimpered when Pinhead cut into him again. Tears ran down his face and Pinhead smiled and licked them away. "Let me fulfill them. Let me show you how good it can be, Alexander." Pinhead murmured into his ear. Xander stared at him and Pinhead stared right back. Tears fell once more from his Xander's eyes.

"Show me! Please show me!" Xander begged, the blade in Pinhead's blade tore into his body and Xander screamed while Pinhead laughed.

* * *

Spike sighed as Giles caught up with him after running all around the maze like place for sometime.

"Where is he?!?" Spike asked. Giles sighed and stared at Spike after having caught up and catching his breath.

"I was just about to ask you that." Giles told him resting against the wall. A scream pierced the air and both Spike and Giles were at attention.

"Xander." Spike breathed before he began to run towards the direction of the scream with Giles following him.

* * *

Xander moaned as Pinhead licked at the blood that spilt from his body. He raised his hand weakly and touched Pinhead's head. Feeling the pins in the head and marks on his skin.

"Cold." he murmured to himself. Pinhead chuckled at that as he came up from Xander's bloody stomach and chest. Xander's hand wandered over the cenobite's head only to stop at the oddly soft, pale lips. "Please." Xander whispered as his hand was removed from the face and as the lead cenobite came down to him and kissed him roughly, making the pins in his face dig into the flesh on Xander's face. Xander moaned and clutched Pinhead, pulling him closer yet. Pain felt exactly like pleasure and Xander was becoming addicted to both. Pinhead held Xander's hips down as the young man tried to thrust up against the cenobite.

"Tell me Alexander, what is it that you truly desire?" he asked once he had pulled away from him. Xander whimpered at the lack of contact.

"You! I desire you!" he cried out. Pinhead smiled then dragged his blade across Xander's thigh, making him moan. "Please! Oh please just fuck me!" Xander begged. Xander moaned never having felt so hard for anyone before in his life. Pinhead laughed and removed Xander's clothes with the hooks and chains. Xander laid back to the floor, his cock leaking precum as Pinhead licked along his bleeding thigh. Pinhead stood and took off his lower garments and smirked at Xander as he laid on top of him with their cocks pressing against each other. Pinhead kissed Xander again, this time he forced his tongue into the other man's mouth and he moaned in ecstasy. Xander rubbed their cocks together and Pinhead just pushed down on him. Suddenly Pinhead stopped kissing Xander and sat up on to the ground, away from him. Xander stared at him in confusion until his legs were pushed apart and Pinhead fingered his hole. Xander moaned and groan his body withering under pleasure. Then Pinhead stopped and then thrusted into Xander with hardly any preparation. Xander screamed then moaned as once his prostate was hit. Pinhead thrusted in and out of him and Xander moaned and begged. Xander had come three times before Pinhead finally did. After a while Pinhead removed himself from Xander then stood.

"Stay here Alexander. I shall come back once I have finished some business." he said with a laugh and left the room, fully dressed. Xander winced at the pain and at the fact that he was still naked and bleeding. He moaned once more before passing out from losing so much blood.

* * *

Spike stopped after awhile waiting for Giles to catch up and to listen for Xander.

"Where are you pet. Worried about you I am." he whispered to himself quietly. Giles sighed as his thoughts wondered towards Xander.

"I really hope his alright." Giles said to Spike. He nodded in agreement. They continued to walk for awhile before Spike stopped him once they had entered an empty room.

"It's an dead end. Let's turn around and see if there are other rooms." Spike said, turning and facing Giles. The older man nodded before his eyes widened as he looked over Spike's shoulder.

"Behind you!" Giles said. Spike turned and came face to face with Pinhead.

"Who the hell are you?" Spike asked, Pinhead just smiled.

"His a cenobite!" Giles exclaimed, staring at him. Spike growled then shifted into game face.

"Where is Xander!" he growled, pinhead laughed.

"He is here in the maze. Just like the two of you." he said mockingly. Spike growled louder wanting a straight answer from the cenobite.

"Did you do anything to him?" Giles asked, afraid for Xander.

" Yes, I gave him what he desired. I shall continue to do so until the end of time." Pinhead told them.

"No you wont. You'll give him back to us and we'll let you live." Spike threatened.

"I see no reason to give him to you, even with your pathetic threat." Pinhead said, laughing at Spike. Spike lunged at the cenobite. He missed but quickly turned around and found Pinhead holding an unconscious , bleeding and naked Xander in his arms.

"Xander!" Spike shouted, shifting out of game face. Xander moaned and opened his eyes and stared at Pinhead's face.

"Come at me again vampire. I dare you." Pinhead taunted as Xander shifted in his arms to look at them. Xander blinked a few times before his eyes adjusted to the light.

"Spike? Giles? What are you doing here?" he asked, his voice from sleep.

"Here to rescue you pet. Got yourself into something very dark." Spike told him, his hand going into his pocket and touching the puzzle box. "Let him go now!" Spike demanded and Pinhead just laughed.

"Why should I? He would be better off here then in your dimension."

"No he wouldn't! He would be happier with his friends and family!" Spike shouted, he didn't notice the shiver that went through Xander.

"Friends? Family? Spike, my family hates me and my friends barely know that I exist. So, why should I go back with you?" he asked his eyes filling with tears. Spike and Giles stared as Xander wrapped his arms around Pinhead's neck and hid his face in between his shoulder and neck.

"There, there Alexander. They shall not take you as long as you wish to stay here." Pinhead whispered into his ear.

"Xander…that can't be true! Surely they don't ignore you! There your friends!" Giles exclaimed, trying to wrap his mind around the thought of Buffy and Willow ignoring the young man.

"But it's true Giles. You're the closest thing that I have to a father and Spike you're the closest thing that I have had as a friend since Jesse died." Xander told them, letting go of Pinhead's neck. "So tell me… do you really want me to come back with you?/" At this Giles and Spike just watched as Pinhead released Xander from his hold and let him walk towards them, clothes appearing on his body as he walked.

"Xan, please come back. If not for Buffy and Willow, then just for me Xan! I don't want to go back there without you. Please Xander, come back with me." Spike begged, having grabbed Xander's warm hand and held it between his two cold ones. Xander just stared at him then after a moment he smiled.

"Why?" was all that he asked. He tensed a bit when he felt Pinhead behind him but relaxed once the cenobite wrapped his arms around his waist, almost like a lover would do. Spike glared at Pinhead before he turned his attention back to Xander.

"Because you're my friend too. My only friend really. Bloody hell whelp, don't make me go completely sentimental on ya." Spike said, a cocky grin on his face. Xander stared at him worriedly when he felt the puzzle box in he hands. "Please Xander, come back home with me." Xander nodded then turned around and faced Pinhead. Pinhead stared emotionlessly at Xander who was now glaring at him.

"How dare you! How dare you pervert my feelings and desires! I'll make you sorry that you did!" Xander said, undoing the box like only a few had done before.

* * *

Pinhead shouted and screamed, angry that Xander had escaped after all that he had done for the mortal.

"So, he got away." stated the female cenobite. Pinhead nodded, a very small smile on his pale face.

"Yes, but not before I did what was asked of me." he told her. She grinned and laughed a bit before leaving Pinhead alone. "I'll be seeing you soon Alexander." he whispered before he himself disappeared.

* * *

End!

* * *

Dark wings: Pshh! I don't know….was that any good?

Xander: NO!!! your very disturbing!!!

Spike: Wait a minute friends?!?!?! That's all!!! WHAT HAPPENS TO US AFTER!!!

Dark wings: Will that's what a sequel is for stupid!!! Well that is if the readers want one…if I didn't scare them away. Hehehehe…

Pinhead: I'll be seeing you all….IN HELL!!!

Xander: (stares) weirdo…

Dark wings: PLEASE REVIEW!!


End file.
